Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-29438187-20161219213242/@comment-28589740-20170109232333
Nie do końca rozumiem aż tak pozytywnego odzewu. Rozumiem, teoria teorią, ale nie jest na tyle dobra, żeby ktoś pisał, że wręcz ją uwielbia, czy jestem jego Bogiem. Nie chcę brzmieć jak jakaś zakompleksiona małolata, ale moja teoria na to nie zasługuję. Ta bezgraniczna wiara w siebie. W każdym razie, bardzo dziękuję. Nawet nie wiecie, jakiego to kopa daje. No chyba, że wiecie. W takiej okoliczności nie ma tematu. Dobrze, skończę pleść, nim się zniechęcicie. Zapraszam do czytania! Odcinek 35 Su: (Spojrzałam na Armina.) Su: (Był kompletnie zbity z tropu.) Su: (Jestem potwornie zła na zaistniałą sytuację, ale nie na niego.) Su: (Co biedny Armin mógłby zrobić w tej całej sytuacji? To nie jego wina, nic nie wiedział.) Su: (Podejrzewam, że szykuje się z nim dosyć długa rozmowa.) Su: (Nie ważne, teraz muszę znaleźć Lysandra.) Su: (Boję się jego reakcji...) Tutaj chodząc po szkole marnujemy tysiące PA. Spotykamy się z różnymi osobami, ale nie będę się w tym zagłębiała. Nas interesuje Lysiu. Su: (W połowie poszukiwań natknęłam się na Iris i Priyi.) Su: (Chyba prowadzą ważną rozmowę, nie będę im przeszkadzać.) Iris: Tylko błagam, nikomu o tym nie mów. Będę skończona, gdy się wyda. Su: (O czym ona mówi?) Su: (Nie powinnam wtykać nosa w nieswoje sprawy, ale słowa Iris są takie intrygujące.) Su: (Schowałam się za szafkami.) Głupia Su jest taka głupia, że zamiast ratować swój związek, zajmuje się rozmowami niedotyczącymi jej. Priya: Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek traktował cię z tego powodu inaczej. Iris: *zakłopotana mina* ''... Priya: Nie martw się, nikomu nie powiem, jeżeli nie chcesz. Iris: Dziękuję. Su: (Nie mogę pozwolić, by mnie zauważyły.) ''W tym momencie Su odchodzi, niczym Ninja nie dając niczego po sobie poznać. Ostatecznie Lysandra zastajemy w szatni. Su: (Tutaj jest.) Su: (Stoi pod ścianą, cicho śpiewając.) W tym momencie wychodzi fakt, że gdy Lysander się stresuje lub denerwuje, zaczyna śpiewać. Jaki on jest podobny do mnie... Su: (Nie mogę określić, czy wciąż jest zły, czy po prostu smutny...) Su: (Cicho podeszłam.) Su: Lys... Su: (Lysander tylko na chwilę na mnie spojrzał, po czym znów opuścił głowę.) Lys: Czy ty... miałaś z tym coś wspólnego? Su: Nie rozumiem twojego pytania... Lys: Czy... czy chciałaś pocałować Armina? Su: (Rzuciłam się mu na szyję.) Su: *zaszklone oczy, Su powstrzymuje się od płaczu* Jak możesz mówić takie rzeczy? Su: (Lysander dopiero po chwili odwzajemnił uścisk.) Su: (Chyba jest mu z tym bardzo ciężko.) Brawo Su, medal za spostrzegawczość. Su: *szepcze* Zapewniam cię, że tylko z tobą chciałabym się całować. Lys: Nie rozumiem, jak mogłem być tak nieostrożny. Lys: Choć wiedziałem, iż Armin jest tobą zainteresowany, dopuściłem, by do tego doszło... Su: Lys, błagam, nie obwiniaj siebie. Su: Sam dobrze wiesz, że nic nie zrobiłeś. Lys: A jednak nie mogę się z tym pogodzić... Su: Przepraszam, że nie zainterweniowałam. Su: Zrobił to tak nagle... nie spodziewałam... Lys: Proszę, nie rozmawiajmy już o tym. Su: (Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę staliśmy wtuleni w siebie.) Lys: Chyba odpuszczę sobie resztę dzisiejszych lekcji... Su: Rozumiem. Ja chyba jednak pomimo to zostanę. Nie chciałabym, by w to wszytko mieszali się moi rodzice. Su: (Lys kiwnął głową.) Lys: Może moglibyśmy spotkać się w parku po lekcjach? Su: Tak, myślę, że to dobry pomysł. W końcu spacer z Lysandrem. Wciąż ciepię, że nie mogłam zrobić tego w 32 odcinku. Zła Chino. Lys: Chciałbym też, żebyś nie zbliżała się dzisiaj do Armina. Nie teraz. Su: Obiecuję. Lys: Dziękuję. Wiem, że dla ciebie to również nie jest łatwe. Su: (Uśmiechnęłam się lekko na znak, że ma rację.) Su: Nie będę cię zatrzymywała. Możesz już iść. Su: (Lysander podszedł i pocałował mnie w czoło.) Su: (Już kilka sekund później przerodziło się to w namiętny pocałunek w usta.) Wybaczcie, nie umiem pisać romansów. Lys: Spotkamy się po szkole. _____________________________________________________________________________ Su: (Do końca lekcji miałam wrażenie, że wszyscy obserwują każdy mój ruch.) Su: (Nawet się z tym zbytnio nie ukrywali.) Su: (Oni już wiedzą, to jest pewne.) Su: (Nie mam dzisiaj jednak nastroju do tłumaczenia się komukolwiek.) _____________________________________________________________________________ Su: (W końcu lekcje dobiegły końca.) Su: (Mogę wracać do domu.) ???: Su, zaczekaj! Su: (Odwróciłam się.) Roza: Specjalnie przede mną uciekasz, czy jak? Su: Można tak powiedzieć. Chamskość Su przebija się przez warstwę cukru i dziecinady. Roza: Oh, nie bądź niemiła! Nie moja wina, że Lysander nieomal wybuchł z zazdrości przed całą szkołą. Su: Wyglądałaś, jakbyś była w siódmym niebie. Su: Rozo, niektóre wydarzenia nie nadają się do snucia historii miłosnych. Su krytykuje moją teorię ;_; Roza: Ty naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz?! Roza: *wielki uśmiech* Kompletnie spokojny Lys odwalił taką scenę zazdrości! Su: Nie wiem, z czego się tak cieszysz. Roza: Spokojny Lys i scena zazdrości! Widać, że mu na tobie zależy! Su: Tak, ale wolałabym, by cała sytuacja w ogóle się nie zdarzyła. Roza: Rozmawiałaś z nim? Su: Tak. Na szczęście się na mnie nie obraził. Umówiliśmy się w parku po szkole. Roza: Skoro się umówiliście, to co robisz tu, rozmawiając ze mną? Su: *zdziwienie* ''Sama mnie zawołałaś... Roza: *wielki uśmiech*'' Było trzeba mi powiedzieć! Pędź lepiej na swoją randkę! Su: Spokojnie. Krzycz głośniej, a ten dzień naprawdę przeistoczy się w koszmar. O ile już nim nie jest. Roza: Oh, nie marudź. Lysander na ciebie czeka! I to by było na tyle z tej części. Obiecuję, że w następnych pominę dramę i nie będzie już nic smutnego. To będzie czas spędzony z Lysandrem♥ Chciałam też przeprosić, jeżeli coś się nie spodoba. Jak już wspomniałam, w romansach nie jestem najlepsza. Ponad to wiem, że rozmowa Su z Rozalią była teraz troszeczkę niemiła, ale, no cóż, trzeba dziewczynę zrozumieć. Poniosły ją emocje. Moglibyście dać mi znak, czy bardzo denerwują was moje wtrącenia? Czasem po prostu nie mogę się powstrzymać. Oczywiście jeżeli ktoś uzna, że to nie na miejscu, przestanę to robić. Dziękuję za wszelkie komentarze zwrotne, oraz zainteresowanie (pozytywne i negatywne) moimi bazgrołami. Do napisania, Wakare!